Intromisiones
by cubolandazuri1
Summary: El único deseo del guardián del trueno es matar a Reborn. Sin embargo no es tan buena idea ponerse en su camino, mucho menos cuando él se encuentra acompañado por un rubio muy particular.


El tiempo transcurre de una manera impredecible. Las manecillas del reloj se movían normalmente pero había un momento en el que parecían ir hacía atrás. Lambo Bovino, nuestro protagonista, se encontraba sentado en la esquina de un bar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¡Sencillo! Se encontraba esperando al hombre más despiadado que la mafia había visto nacer…Reborn.

Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus debiluchas piernas. Temblaba. El temblor que su cuerpo producía no era por frío, sino por el temor que le producía pensar en el arcobaleno. ¿Entonces por que ese masoquismo? Ni la pobre vaca lo sabía.

El arcobaleno del sol hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, lamentablemente no iba solo. El arcobaleno del chupete azul iba acompañándole; Colonnello iba hablando y el otro se limitaba a escuchar como ya era costumbre. Lambo alzó la mirada, parecía que un pequeño brillo apareció en sus pupilas, se levantó y se colocó frente a él con un revólver entre sus manos flacuchas y temblorosas.

El rubio se inclinó un poco para mirarlo mejor y alzó una ceja, evitó soltar una risotada ante tan escena.

- **¡Qué ridiculez kora! **–Dijo al fin y su cuerpo se colocó frente al revólver que el Bovino sujetaba con tanta avidez. Tomó sus manos temblorosas y le quitó el arma de un solo movimiento- **Tan lento como siempre kora** –Murmuró mientras se movía de forma audaz a un lado del inanimado cuerpo del ternero.

Reborn colocó una media sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en maldecirle. Ambos prosiguieron su camino dejando a un Lambo con un orgullo más que pisoteado.

Sus piernas le fallaron y terminó postrado en el suelo, sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro, de aquella burda forma intentaba ocultar la mediocridad de su ser.

Las manecillas del reloj siguieron su curso, los minutos continuaban avanzando, nada se detenía a pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nadie se detenía para auxiliarle…¡Qué ingenuo! Se levantó acabo de unos minutos más; cerró los ojos y se deslizó hasta una pared, de la cual se sujetó apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sin más hasta su barbilla. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar la humillación…No podía. Llegó a un callejón y se dejó caer de rodillas en el asfalto…¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

Esos dos eran de lo peor. Yendo por la vida burlándose del más débil. ¡Qué idiotas! Pero probablemente el más idiota era él, por seguir intentando matar a alguien tan inalcanzable, por intentar que siquiera le dijese alguna mentira…por intentar que lo mirase.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, giró la vista y notó que alguien corría hacía donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo se había entumido, por lo que no pudo mover ni un músculo. Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado y enseguida un rubio hizo acto de presencia. Colonnello ya había disparado. Lambo le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba completamente asustado, la bala le había pasado a un lado.

- **¡Tsk! Se me ha ido, kora** –Dijo completamente enfadado, eso no le había pasado. Por lo menos no tan seguido. Llevó una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió un poco

- **Ah…Co…Colonnello… **-Lambo no podía hablar bien, y menos por como imponía su presencia el rubio.Colonnello le miró enfadado

**- ¿Qué? **

- **N…Ah…no…ahh… **-Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él. El arcobaleno suspiró y le ayudó a levantarse- **Gra…**

- **No digas estupideces, kora** –Dijo enfadado mirando por donde se había ido su presa-** Odio las distracciones kora…**-Murmuró mientras giraba todo el cuerpo hacía el Bovino- **Procura no meterte en mi camino de nue… **-El silencio se hizo presente. De los ojos de Lambo emanaba tal llanto que parecía que iba a quedarse sin lágrimas. El rubio sintió una pequeña punzada dentro y desvió la mirada- **Deja de llorar kora… -**Murmuró apenas y se acercó lentamente a Lambo, colocó una mano en su hombro y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Un abrazo propio del militar.

¡Vaya suerte que se cargaba! Quería matar a Reborn y ahora se encontraba cuerpo con cuerpo con el otro arcobaleno y llorando a mares. Sollozó y se separó, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos azules del mayor. Pasó pesadamente saliva y de un momento a otro ya tenía los labios ajenos contra los suyos. ¿Era eso un beso acaso? Colocó las manos en el bien torneado pecho del mayor, torpemente abrió sus labios de modo que encajaron en un profundo contacto.

Colonnello no perdió tiempo y comenzó a deslizar hábilmente sus manos por el trasero ajeno. Apretó un glúteo y con la otra mano empezó a acariciar su entrepierna. Lambo soltó un jadeo y recargó su frente en el hombro del arcobaleno de la lluvia, éste le miró de reojo sin detener su trabajo. Sonrió un poco para darle un poco de seguridad, Lambo cerró los ojos con fuerza y con sus temblorosas manos rodeó el cuello ajeno. El ternero había cedido a la sonrisa y mirada del ojiazul.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Hace apenas un momento se encontraba riéndose de él, humillándolo delante de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo…Reborn. ¿Odio? Si, seguramente…¡No! Tenía que ser odio, debía repetírselo día a día para jamás confundirse. ¿Cómo podía pensar en él teniendo a Colonnello prestándole aquella atención en ese preciso momento? Escondió su rostro apenado en el cuello del mayor y dejó que este hiciera de su cuerpo lo que le pareciera.

El ojiazul buscó el rostro de Lambo, y cuando pudo volvió a besarle. Ésta vez su mano ya se encontraba dentro de su pantalón, masajeando su pene y provocándole lentamente una erección. Soltó los labios del otro y un gemido se escapó ansioso de sus labios, se encontraba ya completamente excitado…Y eso que no habían llegado a nada.

Volteó a Lambo y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la mano que sujetaba su miembro fue a bajar su pantalón para dejar al aire sus atributos sexuales. Lamió un par de dedos de su mano y las llevó a su recto y comenzó a prepararlo para la penetración. Lambo se quedó quieto…¿Le estaba cuidando? El asesino número uno de los Vongola jamás hizo aquello por él, se sintió estúpido de haber querido que fuese Reborn quien lo estaba tocando. Acababa de comprender que Colonnello era un excelente amante.

Inclinó con cuidado el cuerpo del ternero y con su miembro ya expuesto comenzó a frotarse contra su entrada. Sujetó con una mano su sexo y con la otra se sujetó de la cintura del tembloroso ternero. Comenzó a penetrarle cuidando de no lastimarlo, ya apunto de terminar le dio una embestida con bastante fuerza que hizo que ambos soltaran un gemido bastante sonoro que logró hacer eco en el lugar.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos con cada embestida que le estaba propinando, los gemidos no los controlaba, lograba soltar uno cargado con más placer que el anterior. Estaba lleno de éxtasis total al sentirse deseado y verse poseído por un hombre como el arcobaleno de la lluvia. El sudor comenzaba a caer desde su cien hasta su barbilla, a pesar de que el otro era quién llevaba la acción del coito se sentía cansado. Alzó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos…

Dejó de gemir y soltó un grito de susto. Esos ojos tan penetrantes y malditos le estaban observando, peor aún, estaba observando en primera fila el acto sexual del cuál era partícipe. Intentó deshacerse de Colonnello pero en vano fue, el otro ya se estaba acercando a ellos. El rubio estaba conciente de que Reborn los estaba observando desde hacía tiempo.

- **¿Te gusta el espectáculo kora? **

- **Es vulgar** –Murmuró de mala gana mientras se acomodaba el sombrero y sujetaba del cabello al pelinegro que se encontraba sometido por el rubio. Le miró a los ojos y colocó esa despiadada media sonrisa que le molestaba tanto-**Deberías tener mejor gusto Colonnello** –Dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su miembro y lo metía dentro de a boca de un atónito Lambo.

¿Eso…eso estaba pasando realmente? Abrió los ojos como plato, estiró una mano y se sujetó de una pierna de Reborn. Quería soltar un gran gemido, pues las embestidas del otro ya se habían hecho más intensas, les escuchaba murmurar pero no podía comprender de lo que hablaban. ¿Sentían placer? Por que lo que él sentía no podía describirlo con exactitud.

Palpitaciones por todo lados. Su corazón ya bombeaba en extremo sangre, sentía que sus mejillas y su cuerpo no podrían aguantar más. Incluso cuando sintió la ágil mano del rubio en su sexo creía que de un momento a otro iba a terminar en el suelo. Apretó sus puños con demasiada fuerza al notar que ambos estaban a punto de venirse. Que sincronía…hasta para eso debían ser iguales.

Sus voces y respiraciones agitadas habían cesado. Sólo un líquido viscoso y blanco salía de su boca y su trasero…Cuando logró cobrar un poco de conciencia ya ambos arcobalenos se encontraban dispuestos a irse del lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. Lambo se abrazó y miró como se alejaban del lugar.

Los ojos azules del militar le devolvieron la mirada y de regalo una sonrisa amplia. Desvió la mirada sonrojado y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa para irse del lugar. Así que después de todo quizá si se equivocó con respecto al rubio…quizá incluso su corazón había fallado…No había forma de remediarlo pero aún así…podía entrometerse un poco en las misiones de Colonnello…¿No?


End file.
